SBS Volume 1
Chapter 1 Uknownada: Odacchi, you start the SBS right NOW. Ryuzakiforever: I'm not Oda, that pushover. I start the SBS on my own accord. I'll start it in a few minutes. ... Okay, I'll start it now. But not because you told me to. DarkSkullPirates: Dear Ryu-Chan, What is the fighting technique that DP uses called? -DSP Ryuzakiforever: Hmm... I never thought to name it before. Some say he starts his fire with his dry personality. Other say it's his burning passion for killing the buzz of ever user. I don't know what kind of a dick would say such a cruel things, it's just what I've heard around. I think his fighting technique should be called "Richard Dryfist". Chapter 2 DarkSkullPirates: Dear Ryu-chan, Will Nada ever be admin? -DSP Ryuzakiforever: No. A Wikia contributor: Who is the hardest one to draw? -LPK Ryuzakiforever: Chapter 3 A Wikia contributor: Dear Ryu-chan, Do you draw the indivisual avatars or just copy paste them, then make them grey? Ryuzakiforever: Chapter 4 JapaneseOPfan: Ryu-sama I don't really have a question I just like your socks. And you have lice. In your orange pubes. Ryuzakiforever: I'm uh... Well, I... Uhh... I'm not wearing socks? And I'm not a red head. So you wouldn't think... Well, uh... Have a nice day, Fishyface McJapjap. Uknownada: Other than ONE PIECE DOT WIKIA DOT COM, do you have any other favorite websites, RYU? Ryuzakiforever: Huh? Oh! When I'm on the internet, I can't stay away from double u double u double u dot one piece wiki comic dot wikia dot com slash wiki question mark action equals edit. Chapter 5 Calua: Dearest Ryu-Chan, Who would you ship together in the comic? Ryuzakiforever: There is no romance in my series. They are all in love with adventure- No, just kidding! Not that any of there are canon, I am an avid shipper of Glacion x Caring, M.D.M x Panda, M.D.M x Neo, Mere God, Saraa, and Ryuda. All of these will come into play later, maybe. Calua: Dearest Ryu-Chan, If Nada has curly chest hair, does that mean he has curly pubes? Ryuzakiforever: What the fuck is up with you girls and the pubes of various users? Yes. Nada has very thick and curly pubes. His chest hair is actually pubes he attached to his chest. Okay? Satisfied? Or do I have to go into detail about the pubes of each character? It will be like Oda's "what animals/colors/smells represent the Straw Hats" but with pubic hair. Because we have class here. Chapter 6 Calua: Dearest Ryu-Chan, Does Girlfriend-0 ever get tired of Nada? Also, is she actually his girlfriend? Ryuzakiforever: No, Girlfriend-0 loves Nada very much, as was seen in Chapter 10. She worships him for having created her. But maybe Nada doesn't feel the same way back. Men are jerks like that. Always using their sentient robot servents for sex. Calua: Dearest Ryu-Chan, Who is your favorite character other than yourself? I bet it's DP. Ryuzakiforever: The answer to this question and more can be found in "OP Wiki Red-Orange: The Databook". If you read it all the way through, I promise you'll find the answer. So go do that, and then go promote me to all your friends. Chapter 7 DarkSkullPirates: Dear Ryu-Chan, DSP is the strongest character, right? Right? -DSP Ryuzakiforever: Second only to SeaTerror. Unfortunately, they're only background characters. Their true potential will never be seen. Piece enrik: Hi Ryu-sensei, Will a Spanish user appear? <.< If so, will he/she be an antagonist? >.> -The Catalan Squirrel ||*|| Ryuzakiforever: Well actually, I don't know of any Spanish users. Never thought to ask anyone. Nor is here any room left in the story for antagonists. So I have to say, 'yes'. There will be an army of evil Spanish users, just for you: The Catal- Wait, "The Catalan Squirrel"? That's badass. Chapter 8 Uknownada: Ryuzakiforever: No. I can't say I've had a dream where I want him to do me so much that could anything. Chapter 9 No SBS. So what did you guys think of the SBS? If it's popular, I could come up with an excuse to do them every every chapter. But if this sucked for you, I promise not to waste your time anymore. Hey, I'm open to suggestion. Here's a drawing of DP as a duck. Chapter 10 No SBS. Category:SBS